The Last omen
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Peach is welcomed to a present worse than her own life. Prince Zoro makes sure of that. No one can help her as she is violated in the best way possible. (..)Rated M for sex, rape, cussing, blood, gore, murder, and a bunch of other sick stuff.


**My friend wrote this story and requested that i add my own touches to it. I guess he and my other fans wanted a mario story. I will try and keep his writing style in here, but hey, he gave it to me to add here. If i change it, i change it.**

**Enjoy (unless you like peach a lot. then dont read this story. Trust me.)**

*Two weeks before*

A young man watches at a toad man walks in front of him. Totally oblivious.

Prince Zoro was sneaking around in the castle. He was watching the toad men walk around, always with a cheerful face.

"why are these creatures so damned happy?"

He then followed a paticular toad towards a back room.

As soon the door closed behind him, the toad turned sour.

"Fellow toads, line the fucking hell up!"

All the toads in the room line up and wait for the speach.

"today i had to clean the princess. I washed over her body in many places. I know where she hurts, has pleasure, and where she hates to be touched. Today we must come up with a plan to rid ourselves of mario, wario, luigi, wal-luigi, and the horific princess peach. Anyone have some ideas?"

Zoro thinks to himself. _If i can convince these creatures to help me, my quest will almost be done. Just zelda and link would be left._

He steps out into the open and clears his throat. "I might have a proposition for you."

The head toad freaks out and yells: "Who's there? How did you get into here?"

"Oh, excuse me. How silly of me to forget." Zoro takes off his left ring. he becomes visible to the toads

"My name is Zoro, and i believe we are here to kill the common enemy."

"What can you do?"

"Just wait and see."

*Back to present*

Princess Peach was led into the magnificent greenhouses to the rear of her palace. Loyal Toads from Toad Village worked on projects from preserving some of the Mushroom Kingdom's rarer plants, to growing the most beautiful blooms for display around the royal palace.

An intoxicating odor in the air indicated the contribution of Yoshi and his kind to the fertility of the plants.

The Toad Gardner led her through to a fortified area of the greenhouse. Strong magics were said to prevent anything from breaking the glass. Here, the hostile plants of the Koopers and Bowser were studied and kept. They strained and pushed against their bindings, some peaceful, others trying to blast fire balls through their muzzled maws.

The sexy, young adult, blonde princess was led past all of these to a small door at the very rear. The Toad Gardeners had insisted she come to see the latest captured plant in person. An odd request, seeing as though they had never wanted here here before.

As two of them pulled on a heavy chain to open the door, a burst of cheerful, happy music sounded out. It made Peach want to clap and sing. The entire floor-space behind the door was filled with mud, and in the centre was a flower with a happy smiling face. It looked like hundreds that existed peaceably around the Murshroom kingdom.

"What is this, Toad? What has Bowser done to this poor bloom?" she asked, as she leaned in for a closer look. "We don't know, you should look at the roots though."

Unseen behind her, the small gardener held up a wand, and pushed it under her pink skirt. The Princess shrieked with agony and pleaure as it touched her cunt through the silk of her panties. Magic flowed up into her body with the agony of an electric shock. It felt as it would to be hit in the snatch with a live cattle prod. Her hair stood out and her arms slammed against the door frame mindlessly as waves of sheer, mindless agony flowed through her being.

The gardener pulled the wand away. The princess dropped to her knees and the greenhouse fell silent, but for the happy sound of cheerful mushroom kingdom music. Peach moved her hands to her cunt and sobbed on the floor, as Toads came through the greenhouse and dragged her into the small room. She looked up through tear bleary eyes into cruel faces without a trace of kindness.

"Princess Peach, you are deposed as ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. We're setting up a people's collective. Long live the People's Mushroom Republic!"

He spat in her face, and the toads left the room. Peach watched the heavy door close and heard it being locked. She cried in the mud for several minutes, until the remains of her dignity forced her to her feet. She stood, and felt tenderly under her skirt. The magic had not physically harmed her, but it had hurt worse than anything ever inflicted on her before.

The dark glass walls of the small room buzzed, and the shading turned to transparent magic glass. Outside she saw gallows, from which hung Mario and Luigi. A bloody red sign above their beaten, non-moving bodies denounced them as enemies of the people's republic. Below them were Wal-luigi and Wario's heads. Their bodies were nowhere to be seen.

A row of green heads on hastily erected spikes showed that the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't taking any more trouble from anyone. Gathered around the small greenhouse alcove were hundreds of Mushroom Kingdom citizens, all cheering at the sight of the crying princess. She couldn't hear them. All she could hear was the cheerful music, which seemingly emanated from the flower.

As light streamed through the now transparent walls, the plant shivered, and the smiling faced flower rocked back and forth on it's stalk. It turned to face Princess Peach directly, though it's expression did not change.

"Are you a prisoner too? Will you help me, friend?" she asked, stepping towards the flower.

Thick green vines burst out of the dirt surrounding the smiling faced flower, two, then four, then eight, then sixteen. More flowers emerged around it, all happy, all smiling, all playing the same cheerful tune. The toad Gardeners had been planning this for some time.

Peach yelped as emerged tendrils surged towards her helpless body. The vines wrapped tightly around the Princess's forearms and pulled her arms apart. Simultaneously the strong sinuous vines wrapped tightly around her lower legs, painfully gripping her ankles and calves, and dragged them apart too. She strained futilely against them with her pale skinned hands bunched into little fists, but the plant's strength far outweighed her own.

She cried out as the vines finished pulling her legs into a mid-air splits. Thinner vines pushed down the neck of her dress, and tore it from her body. Princess Peach was suspended before her former subjects in only a white silk bra and panties, and pale pink high heeled shoes. She squirmed helplessly as more of the strong green vines wrapped around her limbs and squeezed painfully.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed uselessly. Outside, the gathered mushroom kingdom folked cheered loudly as they saw her shake her head and cry out. A static buzzing cut through the cheering, and then the Princess's screamed distress was broadcast out over the crowd from within the greenhouse. Many burst into laughter at her. Here and there in the gathered crowd some toads were overcome by their arousal. Small groups gathered around females in the massed crowd and dragged them to the ground, tearing the flimsy clothing from their bodies.

Meanwhile, two slimy vines emerged forward and rubbed their slick bulbous heads against the crotch of Princess Peach's panties. She moaned and stared down, eyes locked on the molesting vines. She realised with mounting horror that these had thorns, like those of an oversized rose, spaced along their length. More vines approached and rubbed against her breasts. The Princess's large udders were mauled roughly by the gripping green plant. She squealed as two wrapped painfully tightly around the base of her breasts. Thorns punctured the toned flesh and blood began to drip down her chest, quickly running into streams down her stomach.

Many toads ran up underneath of her with buckets to catch her falling blood and nectar. Zoro said that the blood of a princess was very rewarding to have.

The two at the blonde's crotch pulled back for a few seconds only to surged forward suddenly and brutally. They tore through her panties and into her dry cunt and tight virgin ass. The crowd outside was momentarily silenced by the broadcast piercing scream, which the excruciating agony of her thorny violation brought from the princess. She screamed and screamed as they forced deeply inside of her, tearing the sensitive membranes with their brutal thorns.

Then the plant pulled them out, and began to fuck the princess with it's vines. Another vine was added to her anal and pussy.

The blood which began to pour from her torn up cunt and ass provided scant lubrication as the plant pleasured itself in her shuddering, screaming body. Peach's breasts were darkening red and bruising in their bra as the plant continued to roughly squeeze the succulent titmeat with it's thorny vines. Peach's head shook from side to side and she wept at the agony of her pain. She just wanted to die, to end her suffering. There was no Mario, no Luigi, no hope of rescue. The squelching sound of her bloody violation was relayed to cheering crowd.

The plant wrapped a vine around her neck, and choked off her voice. She saw what looked like a young man standing below her. A man she once knew as Zoro, he brother.

Peach's eyes started to bug out as she fought for air. There was none. The plant sped up it's thrusting, enjoying the pleasurable squeezing as Peach's asphyxiation slowly caused her body to respond. She looked through wide eyes as the smiling plant face moved towards her, and then darkness filled her vision as it pressed into her face. The petals wrapped into her blonde hair and gripped tightly as it's vines continued to pump into her spasming cunt and ass.

Peach felt pleasure building even through the agony of her ruined cunt and as her brain started to fog over she felt a powerful orgasm tear through her body. The plant's vines exploded inside her with hot milky sap, filling into her womb and bowels with an explosive plant climax. Then, as if it wasn't enough the plant's vines were forced down her throat. 6 vines climaxed at the same time, filling her up.

It was the last thing she ever knew. A stream of hot, yellow, bloody piss blasted from hotly from her urethra as her body twitched in death. Peach's corpse hung limply in the air as the plant finished blasting her with sap. The vines pulled back towards the muddy earth, and another cheer went up as her body was dragged under the ground.

Zoro grabbed a mug and walked over to the buckets of blood, piss, sweat, sweet nectar, and sappy cum.

He looked down the hole where peach's body lay, now fucked by the earth.

"Sorry sister, but shit happens. And you, you will be ever nourishing me."

And with those words, Zoro takes a long drink from his goblet, and listens to the cheers of his followers.

The last omen prevails.

**How was that? bloody filed with gore. Tons of pain for princess peach, and what happend? Peach dies a death that suits her best, by the hand of her own flesh and blood. Mario and his band of merry warriors die a death for a hero. **

**So, now what? i guess we will wait and see, right?**


End file.
